A Danger In The Night
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Korra thought they would be broken up for good. But after they broke up. Korra couldn't hardly sleep at night. She wants to get back together with him. But when Mako get's into an accident and might die. Will Korra lose him forever and never tell him that she wants to get back together. *MAKORRA* Bolin and Korra friendship. Takes place after Book 2


**It was in the middle of the night. Korra got out of bed and walked outside. She was still living at Air Temple Island. And so did Asami and Bolin. But not Mako. He was still living at his apartment. Korra couldn't sleep that's why she walked outside. Naga notice her owner was missing as she ran outside. She licked Korra on the face.**

"**Ha! It's ok girl. I'm just out here because I couldn't sleep" Korra told Naga. It's been about 5 weeks since Mako and Korra have broken up for good after agreeing they didn't work out. Their jobs were just too hard to have a relationship. But Korra feels like breaking up with him was a big mistake. After they had to break up for good. Korra couldn't hardly sleep at night. She was crying all night because they were no longer together. She still can't hardly sleep at night. She couldn't help it. She loved him so much. They been through so much together. She hated herself for breaking up with him when she's still in love with him. It was a very stupid idea. She knows Mako still feels the same way too. He said he will always love her. And she said she will always love him. Sure she likes being friends with him. But she missed him as her lover. She missed there dates. She missed there hugs. But most of all. She missed there kisses. She had missed everything they shared when they were a couple. She wondered what would Mako think if she told him she wanted to get back together with him. It would be weird since she told him they were over for good. But she couldn't help it. She was in love with him. And her feelings for him seem to have gotten stronger after they broke up. She doesn't care if it will be very difficult to have an relationship with him again with both there busy jobs. As her as the avatar and as him as a detective. She still wants to be with him so badly. Korra got on Naga as she got off Air Temple Island as she was in Republic City. As Naga was walking around with Korra on her back. Korra heard a police motorcycle. She saw it was Mako chasing after a triple threat triad truck. **

"**Oh. He must still be on cop duties" Korra said to herself. Mako try to fire bend the truck but they moved the truck out of the way. They open the truck as a another fire bender and a water bender started attacking Mako with their bending. Mako both dodged there attacks. Just then an earth bender that was in the truck bended two pieces of very sharp rock at Mako. He was about to dodge it when both of the very sharp rocks hit both of Mako's arms. They got stuck in his arms. Mako yelled in pain. Korra heard him yell as she told Naga to run where he was. As Mako was in pain he began to lose control of the motorcycle then he crashed. Korra watched in fear as he crashed. The truck drove off. Korra didn't have time to go after it. Mako was more important right now. **

"**MAKO!" Korra yelled as she got off Naga as she ran to Mako. She saw Mako's fore head was bleeding. And not just his fore head was bleeding. Everywhere on his skin was bleeding. She gasps as she saw two big pieces of rock that were stuck in both of his arms.**

"**Oh no! Don't worry. I'll get those rocks out of you. This might hurt a lot. I'm sorry. Mako" Korra said as she earth bended the rocks out of Mako's arms. **

"**Ouch!" Mako yelled in pain. Korra saw him still bleeding. **

"**Mako! You won't stop bleeding. Don't worry. I'll try to find a hospital " Korra said as she put an arm around him to help him up. She was looking around for a hospital. She signs with relief as she found one. She walked inside the hospital. She looked at the clock. 9:30 PM. She knows this is the time the hospital closes for the day. But they can't close just yet. Mako was bleeding to death! **

"**Exuse me. Were about to close. Please come back later" one of the nurses said.**

"**Wait! Don't close yet. My friend is bleeding to death. Please help him!" Korra called out. The nurse looked up and saw that it was Avatar Korra. She also saw that Mako was bleeding to death.**

"**Oh my! We must stop his bleeding. Get one of the doctors quick!" The nurse called out as one of the nurses put him on a rolling bed. They carefully rolled him to a room. Doctor Tria walked up to Korra.**

"**What happened? Why is he bleeding to death. Avatar Korra?" Docter Tria asked. **

"**My friend Mako. Is a police cop. I couldn't sleep so I was taking a ride in Republic City with my pet polar bear Naga. I saw Mako on his cop motorcycle chasing after a triple threat triad truck. An earth bender that was in the truck bended sharp big rocks that got stuck in his arms. I earth bended them out but he was still bleeding to death. I could have healed him myself but it would take too long for me to bend the water. He could have died. I am so glad I found a hospital nearby. So please save. Mako. I'm so worried about him" Korra said while very worried as she almost started to cry. **

"**Don't worry. I'll do everything I can to save him. But were about to close. You can visit him in the morning. Avatar Korra" Doctor Tria said. **

"**No! I'm not leaving. I want to stay with him!" Korra called out.**

"**His room is 224. You can vist him in the morning. Please Avatar Korra?" Doctor Tria asked. **

"**Fine!" Korra said as she stomped her foot and walked out of the hospital. She wanted to see Mako so badly. But she wouldn't let her stay because they were closing. She was the freakin avatar! That just ticks her off. She rides on Naga home. She then got off Naga as she went to her bedroom. She looked out the window hoping that Mako is ok. When Korra saw Mako crashed it scared her so much. She thought he was dead. It scared her even more when she saw him bleeding to death. If she didn't find a hospital soon. He would have died. And the thought of losing him would break Korra's heart. She could never tell him she wanted to get back together with him. **

"**Mako. Please be ok. I love you very much. Once you get out of the hospital I'll tell you that I want us to be a couple again" Korra said to herself as she stop looking out the window as she got in her bed and fell asleep. Soon it was morning. Korra told Bolin what happened. **

"**WHAT?! Mako was bleeding to death so he's in the hospital. Oh no! I have to see my brother!" Bolin called out while upset.**

"**I'm going to see him too. I know. Let's see him together" Korra said.**

"**Ok" Bolin agreed. So Bolin and Korra were walking to the hospital. She didn't ride on Naga there. It wasn't very far. They walked inside as they were walking to room 224. They walked inside the room as they saw Mako sleeping. **

"**Darn. I didn't know he was sleeping" Bolin said while disappointed. He wanted to talk to his borther and tell him he was worried when Korra told him what happened. But he will talk to him later. Doctor Tria walked in the room. **

"**Good to see you again. Avatar Korra. Oh and who are you?" Doctor Tria asked. **

"**I'm Mako's brother" Bolin replied. **

"**I see. Well. It's nice to meet you. Bolin" Docter Tria said as she shook his hand. **

"**Is Mako ok? Has he broken anything? Is Mako ok?!" Korra called out while upset. **

"**Avatar Korra. Please calm down. There's something I need to tell you both. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Mako has stop bleeding. Doctor Tria said. **

"**That's great! That means he can get out of here right?" Korra asked while happy. **

"**I'm not finish. I didn't give you the bad news" Doctor Tria with a frown. **

"**What's the bad news?" Korra asked. She was scared to find out what the bad news was. She hopes it was nothing bad. She don't think she could handle it with her strong feelings for him. **

"**The bad news is that Mako has lost a lot of blood. He might die" Doctor Tria replied as she had a sad look on her face. Korra put her hands on her mouth and started to cry. She couldn't believe what he heard. The guy she has loved with all her heart might die. Bolin also looked upset.**

"**No! I can't lose my brother. He's the only family member I have left" Bolin said while upset. **

"**NO! HE CAN"T DIE! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM! YOU HAVE TOO! IF YOU DON'T SAVE HIM I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Korra yelled while very angry. **

"**Avatar Korra. Please. You need to calm down" Doctor Tria said trying to calm her down. **

"**How can I calm down when the most important person to me might die" Korra yelled once again while crying. Both Bolin and Tria had shocked looks on their faces.**

"**I'll leave you guys alone for a while" Doctor Tria said as she left the room.**

"**Korra? Can I ask you something?" Bolin asked.**

"**Sure. Bolin. What is it?" Korra asked.**

"**Are you still in love with my brother?" Bolin asked.**

"**Yes. I am" Korra replied.**

"**I thought so. The way you were acting. I knew you did. So why did you two had to break up? You two were so happy together" Bolin said while confused. **

"**Because we thought our jobs got in the way of our relationship. So we had to break up. I told him we are over for good but after we broke up. I couldn't handle it. My feelings have gotten so strong that I can't hardly sleep at night anymore. I wanted to tell him I wanted us to be a couple again. But I can't tell him if he dies" Korra replied while very upset.**

"**I understand. Because Mako was upset all day as well. He told me you broke up with a very upset look on his face. He didn't want to go to work while being so upset. But he knew he had to go because Lin Beifong would get mad at him if he didn't show up for work. I'm scared I'll lose him too. So I totally understand. But my brother is strong. So I'm sure he won't die. I don't know for sure but if he doesn't die you can tell him you want to be a couple again" Bolin said. **

"**Thanks for trying to cheer me up Bolin. You're a great friend" Korra said as she gave Bolin a friend hug. **

"**No problem. Korra. I'm happy to try to cheer you up. Anyways. I'm getting something to eat. You want to come with me?" Bolin asked. **

"**No. I want to stay here with Mako. I'll get something to eat in the hospital" Korra replied. **

"**Ok. Well. See you later Korra" Bolin said.**

"**Later" Korra replied. Bolin left the hospital. Korra sat in a chair next to Mako. She looked at his skin. Even though he stop bleeding. He had dry blood everywhere on his skin. She never wanted him to be a cop. It was a very dangerous job. She knew something like this would happen one day. She saw that there was a bucket of water in the room. She water bended the water as she cleaned off all his dry blood on his skin. She then carefully bended the water back in the bucket. Korra bend down close to his face. **

"**Please don't die. I love you. Mako" Korra said as she kissed his lips while he was sleeping. That kiss was full of passion and love she had for him. She stops kissing him as she hold on to one of her hands as tears became in her eyes. They have been through so much together. He can't die. After they broke up they became best friends. They were always talking together. When Korra was feeling down. Mako was always there to make her feel better. She can't lose him. If she lost him she would never be happy again. Doctor Tria walked in the room as she notice Bolin wasn't in the room anymore.**

"**Oh. Where's Bolin?" Doctor Tria asked.**

"**He left to get something to eat" Korra replied. **

"**I see. So. Are you going?" Doctor Tria asked. **

"**No. I want to stay here" Korra replied. Doctor Tria saw Korra holding one of Mako's hands.**

"**Mako is more than a friend to you. Is he?" Doctor Tria asked.**

"**Yes. He is. I love him" Korra replied. **

"**I see. Aw. So sweet" Doctor Tria said as she smiled. **

"**Can I stay here with Mako? I don't want to leave his side" Korra said. **

"**Sure you can. Avatar Korra. I'll get a sleeping bag and pillow for you" Doctor Tria said as she was about to walk out of the room. **

"**Wait! How long was Mako sleeping? Will he wake up soon?" Korra asked. **

"**I think being in so much pain has made him tired. But I'm sure he'll wake up tomorrow" Doctor Tria replied as she left the room. She soon came back with a sleeping bag and pillow. She put it down on the floor next to Mako's bed. **

"**Thanks" Korra said.**

"**You're welcome. Avatar Korra Oh and about Mako might die. Don't worry. He might not die. Some people have lived with losing a lot of blood. I don't know for sure" Doctor Tria said as she left the room. Korra told Tenzin on the phone that she will be staying at the hospital so he wouldn't worried. It was around 5:55 PM. Korra got a bowel of seaweed noodles as she sat in a chair while eating them. She was then done as she put the bowel away. It was now 12:00 AM.**

"**Goodnight. Mako" Korra said as she gave him a goodnight kiss on his lips as she got in her sleeping bag. She took one last look at her lover as she fell asleep. Soon it was morning. Mako woke up. It was hard of him to sit up in bed. He was still in pain after what happened. **

"**Why am I in the hospital? Wait. I remembered I crashed and I was bleeding to death. I remember Korra helping me. I have to think her later" Mako said. He looked down and saw Korra sleeping in the sleeping bag. **

"**Why is Korra here? Did she stay all night?" Mako asked himself while confused. Korra woke up as she notice Mako was awake. Mako! Your awake. I'm so happy!" Korra called out as she quickly hugged him. **

"**Ouch! Korra. That. Hur…. Hurts" Mako said in pain. Korra gasp as she stop hugging him. **

"**Oh no! Sorry! I didn't know you were still in pain" Korra said with a frown on her face. **

"**That's ok. But why are you here? Did you stay here all night?" Mako asked.**

"**Yes I did. I was so worried about you Mako. I'm even more upset. You might…. Korra could hardly say it. **

"**Might what?" Mako asked while confused. **

"**Might die" Korra replied. **

"**Who do you mean I might die?" Mako asked.**

"**Doctor Tria told Bolin and I that you might die because you lost a lot of blood" Korra replied. **

"**I might die because I lost a lot of Blood? No I can't. If I die I know Bolin would be so upset. Since I'm the only family member he has left. Lin Beifong would lose one of the best cops in Republic City" Mako said. Mako saw Korra crying. **

"**I…. I don't want to lose you. When I saw you crash. It scared me so much. And when I was you bleeding to death it scared me even more. But when I heard you might die I can't stop crying" Korra said while very upset. **

"**Korra. You were that worried about me?" Mako asked. **

"**Yes. I was. I was so worried about you. And there is something I want to tell you. I thought you would be dead before I got to tell you. But since your still alive I need to tell you" Korra said with a very serious look on her face. **

"**Korra? What is it?" Mako asked. **

**I… I want to get back together with you. I know I said it was over for good between us. But after we broke up I haven't been myself lately. I had a hard time sleeping at night and I still do. It just hasn't been the same after when broke up. I do love being friends with you. But I miss you as my lover. I miss us as a couple. I know you were feeling upset when we broke up too. Bolin told me. I heard you were so upset you didn't even want to go to work. But even if we did get back together. You might die. I can't lose you. Mako" Korra said while crying. Mako was surprised that she wanted to be a couple again. He thought they wouldn't since she told him there were over for good. But after she helped him from about dying. And after everything she told him. She must have really missed him. And he really missed her. He smiled as he softly hugged her. **

"**Korra, Don't worry. I won't die. I promise. And we'll be a couple again. I love you" Mako said with a smile on his face.**

"**I love you too. But how do you know you won't die?" Korra asked.**

"**Because with you by my side I won't die. I promise" Mako said and smiled. **

"**Oh. Mako" Korra said with tears in her eyes. **

"**I'm still going to stay here. I won't leave your side until you are better" Korra said. Mako smiled as she said that. Hours have past and it soon became night again.**

"**Goodnight. Korra" Mako said.**

"**Goodnight. Mako" Korra replied. They gave each other a goodnight kiss on the lips. They stop kissing as Korra got in her sleeping bag. She was staring at Mako with a very worried look on her face. Mako got her staring at him. **

"**I'll be ok. Korra. Don't worry" Mako said as he smiled at his loved one. **

"**I hope so" Korra said. They both went to sleep. It was morning once again. Mako and Korra were still asleep. **

"**She's going to be really upset" One of the nurses said. **

"**I know. But I need to tell you" Doctor Tria said. **

"**Avatar Korra. Is about to lose her love one. I'm sure she will be upset for days" The nurse said with a frown.**

"**I know. But I can't save him" Doctor Tria said as the nurse left the room. **

"**Korra. Wake up" Doctor Tria said as she gently pushes her. Korra woke up.**

"**Doctor Tria? What is it? Why do you look so sad?" Korra asked while confused. **

"**I checked Mako's heartbeat. His heart is about to stop bleeding. He's going to die in a minute now" Doctor Tria replied. **

"**NO! You have to save him. I can't lose him! " Korra yelled while crying. **

"**I'm sorry. Avatar Korra. I tired but I can't save him" Doctor Tria said.**

"**You call yourself a doctor when you can't even save the avatar's lover. I hate you! Leave me alone!" Korra yelled**

"**But..**

"**I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Korra yelled once more. **

"**Very well" Doctor Tria said as she left the room. Korra felt Mako's heartbeat. It was beating so slow. He was going to die any minute.**

"**NO! I'm not going to lose you!" Korra called out as she bended the water that was in the bucket. She bended the water to Mako's chest. She began healing him. **

"**Mako. You're going to be ok. I'm going to heal you" Korra said. She notices it wasn't working. She healed him with all her might. She wasn't going to lose the one she loves with all her heart. Her healing has gotten very powerful. Even more powerful then Master Katara's. Korra stop healing Mako as something amazing happened. Korra put her head on his chest. His heart was beating normal again. She has saved his life! She couldn't believe it. It's like the past avatars gave her the power to save him. But since she can't talk to the past avatars anymore. She did it all on her own. Her strong feelings for him made her healing more powerful. Powerful enough to save his life. Mako woke up and saw Korra looking at him. **

"**Korra?" Mako said softly. **

"**I'm right here. Mako. I saved your life. Your heart was about to stop beating but I healed you and your heart is beating normal again. You're going to be ok. You're not going to die" Korra said as she smiled. **

"**Korra. That's amazing! You saved my life. Thank you!" Mako said with a smile. **

"**You were about to die. I thought I was going to lose you forever" Korra said while upset. **

"**Well. Since you saved me. You're not going to lose me  
Mako said.**

"**Mako…." Korra said softly. **

"**Thank you for helping me and for saving my life" Mako said with a smile on his face. **

"**You're welcome. Mako. I'm so happy you're not dead" Korra said as she smiled through her tears. Just then Doctor Tria walked in the room and had a shocked look on her face.**

"**Oh my! Mako is alive! How?" Doctor Tria asked while confused.**

"**I healed him with my water bending. His heart is beating normal again" Korra replied. **

"**Wow! Avatar Korra. That's amazing! I'm a water bender myself. But I could never heal that good. Amazing! Oh and how are you doing Mako?" Doctor Tria asked. **

"**I'm still in pain. But I'll be ok" Mako replied. **

"**You should take days off of your cop work. You can't work as a cop while being in pain. You can stay one more night at the hospital then you should go back to your apartment and rest. But your still in pain how are you going to get there?" Doctor Tria asked.**

"**I'll help him. Will ride on Naga together. Don't worry" Korra replied. **

"**Oh. Good" Doctor Tria said and door slammed open. It was Bolin. He was trying to catch his breath. **

"**Is my brother still going to die?" Bolin asked. **

"**No. Korra saved him. His heart was about to stop beating then she healed him. He's going to be ok" Doctor Tria replied. **

"**You saved him. Korra. Thank you for saving my brother" Bolin said. **

"**You're welcome. Bolin" Korra said. Bolin hugged his brother while crying. As he stop hugging his brother. He notice Mako and Korra were smiling at each other. **

"**Uh. I think I'll leave you two alone for a while" Bolin said. **

"**Me too" Doctor Tria said as her and Bolin both left the room to give them space. **

"**Mako. I don't want you to go back as a cop" Korra said. **

"**Why not. Korra?" Mako asked.**

"**Being a cop is a very dangerous job. I don't want something like this to happen to you again" Korra replied as she started to cry. Mako smiled as he hugged her. **

"**I know being a cop is a dangerous job. But I still want to be one. I'll be careful next time. I promise. Sweetie" Mako said.**

"**Sweetie? You called me sweetie. Does this mean were a couple again?" Korra asked. **

"**Yes. Were back together again. Korra. For good this time" Mako replied. Korra smiled with joy as she hugged him. **

"**I'm so happy. Mako. I love you" Korra said as she was still hugging him. **

"**I'm happy too. Korra. I love you too" Mako replied. They both looked at each other then there lips met. The kiss was very passionate and love. Korra wrapped her arms around Mako's neck to pull him closer to her. There kiss deepen. They stop kissing as they needed to break for air. They began kissing again. They continued to kiss as hours have gone by and it was night. Mako and Korra fell asleep. Soon it was morning once again. Mako was going to get out of the hospital today. Korra waited in the waiting room as Mako got his normal clothes back in his room in the hospital. Mako walked out of the room as he walked in the waiting room. Korra ran to Mako as she hold on to one of his hands. **

"**I'll tell Lin Beifong you won't be at work for a while" Doctor Tria said. **

"**Ok. Thanks" Mako said.**

"**Um. I'm sorry for yelling at you Doctor Tria. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I couldn't control myself" Korra said.**

"**It's ok. Avatar Korra. I guess being in love can make you angry sometimes" Doctor Tria replied. They both laughed. **

"**Well. Bye. Doctor Tria. I'm going with Mako to his apartment" Korra said.**

"**Bye. Mako, Korra. Take care" Doctor Tria said as she waved. Mako and Korra walked out of the hospital as they both got on Naga. They ride on Naga to Mako's apartment. Soon they were there. Korra helped Mako off Naga. Korra put an arm around Mako to help him as they walked in the apartment. Mako and Korra sat next to each other on the couch. **

"**Mako….." Korra said softly as she rested her head on his chest. They both had smiles on there faces. They were back together. And just like Mako said. This time for good. **


End file.
